


Turns Out He's Blonde

by morningmrmilagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, But altered, Canon Compliant, Gallavich, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Language, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slurs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, huge fucking language warning, implied - Freeform, mickey x ian - Freeform, reference to their first time, season one, somewhat canon complient, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningmrmilagher/pseuds/morningmrmilagher
Summary: SOULMATE AU where you have a black mark on your body the first place your soulmate will touch you. When your soulmate touches you, it goes back to it’s normal color. NOT my idea, based off a ship prompt by suniladd-snapps on Tumblr (apparently it wasn’t their idea either so idk who came up with this but thank you.)





	Turns Out He's Blonde

“Ian Gallagher!” Mickey exclaimed as he ran through the narrow isles of the Kash and Grab, on the hunt for blood. No one fucks with his sister on his watch. 

Ian bolted away into a room in the back, slamming the door shut just in time. He kept a firm grip on the doorknob the entire time, cowering away from the yelling and surprisingly forceful banging on the door.

That was a slim escape but luckily, Mickey wasn’t able to get a hand on him. He was still shaking when he heard the familiar sound of Kash’s voice telling him the coast was clear. “Shit….”

That wouldn’t be the last close call with Mickey Milkovich either. Even after Mandy called the fucking meat head off, he was still fucking around in the store. Stealing the gun was the last straw for Ian. This little shit was done terrorising and Ian would see to that himself.

But, for as many times as he tried to hate Mickey’s guts, he couldn’t. Which only made the intense cocktail of negative feelings more intense. He wanted nothing more in the world than to give Mickey the ass kicking of the century and feel nothing but pride over it. But he just had to have that spiky black hair and punky, hardass attitude, didn’t he? Ian was always a sucker for that.

Even after seeing the petty wonder that was ‘IAN GALLAGHER IS A DEADMAN’ he still had a thing for whatever this outer shell of Mickey was. He didn’t want to be a fucking damsel for once. Well, not that anyone doubted he could hold his own, but he was having an affair with an older man. There was somewhat of a power dynamic even if Kash was a sissy and a huge coward.

Mickey was lying every time he denied his thoughts of Ian. Red hair, mousy looking but an obvious badass. It made him weak at the knees every time he thought about it. Once Mandy told him her story was bullshit, he blew up on her. Now he didn’t have a reason to make Ian undesirable in his mind other than the fact that thoughts like that meant he was a fag. A fucking fairy. Everything his dad told him was disgusting.

Mickey felt sick to his stomach every time he looked at Ian. And it wasn’t out of hatred anymore. Ian was too hot for the world. He had to have some kind of daddy issues to be screwing around with a married man like that. Mickey would deny it to his grave but if it had been a guy Ian’s own age, he’d be just as jealous.

Whenever he ended up at Angie’s place, he stayed long enough to bust, zip up his pants, and leave. He never enjoyed his time there too much but there was no way he could be gay. Absolutely no way. One time he was walking out of her house and saw none other that Ian fucking Gallagher round the corner. He bolted the other way and dove into the first alleyway he saw.

He thought it couldn’t get any worse but then that stubborn little shit snuck in for a fight. He had noticed the soul mark on Ian’s arm before but never noticed one on himself. Just thought he would be a skeezy loner forever. But the first places they touched during the fight...Mickey almost fucking threw up right then and there.

He grabbed Ian’s arm and before he knew it, Ian pulled at his hair. They broke apart when they noticed a certain change. Ian’s arm no longer had that black mark and Mickey’s hair was now strawberry blonde. 

“The fuck, Gallagher?” He half-questioned, half-exclaimed. Ian was speechless, no words came out, he just stammered and eventually just stood there gawking. “This is a fuck up, I ain’t some kind of fag!” Ian finally forced some words out. “That obviously isn’t true.” 

“Watch your fucking lip, I’ll still kick your ass so hard you forget how to think.” “Go ahead, what, you gonna make out with me after you break my nose?” 

Mickey gave him the most intense, deadly glare he could conjure. Ian’s original mission was long forgotten, screw the gun, Mickey Milkovich was his soulmate? That...was...unexpected and somewhat unwelcome in the moment.

“I knew you were fruity but I ain’t, so take your ass on somewhere ‘cause you ain’t dumpin’ your sugar in my tank, Gallagher.” Mickey shoved him back.

Ian grabbed him and tugged him in for a kiss. “Fuckin’ hands off me, you deaf?” Mickey’s eyes lingered, fixated on Ian’s face despite the bite to his voice. “If you’re really not gay, why are you still lookin’ at me like I’m your damn husband?” Mickey went for another hit, they roughhoused more despite not landing too many punches.

Right when Mickey was straddling Ian, crowbar raised and ready to hit him, Ian looked up at him, his bright eyes searing as he panted, silently daring Mickey.

Mickey looked at him, gave him that longing gaze again before throwing the crowbar aside and sitting up. His eyes didn’t leave Ian’s as they started tossing clothes to the side to land on the floor next to the weapon.

Mickey was in major trouble. His soulmate not only existed but was a guy. Not only that, a guy who was laying in his bed after doing something to him that his father would call a sin. Speaking of that old fucker, he walked in and from the look on Ian’s face, Mickey could tell both of their hearts did backflips at the same time.

“Put some clothes on, you look like a couple of fags. Mick, what’s with the hair?” “I...fuckin’ dyed it. Lost a bet.” “Didn’t I teach you to win bets?” He held up the middle finger at his dad who gave it right back and stumbled out.

“Holy shit….” Mickey muttered. Ian could tell he was on the verge of tears. They started putting their clothes back on and Mickey immediately reached into his pants pocket to grab a cigarette. Ian went to kiss him and got the response he expected.

“Kiss me, I’ll cut your fuckin’ tongue out.” But all the fear was gone so he just laughed and smiled, his eyes wandering over Mickey. He got nothing more than a glance in return and some smoke blown in his face. 

So...Mickey was his soulmate. He could work with that. He and Kash were already on the rocks so if he ended that trainwreck he could give this dumbass his full attention.

“What, you lookin’ for cash? Get the hell out, man.” Ian knew that was Mickey’s version of ‘please stay’ and Mickey damn well knew it too. But Ian tied his shoes and headed out. “Keep the gun.” “Keep your tongue out of my mouth.” 

Without looking back he could hear the grin in Mickey’s voice. This was definitely going to be a challenge but he was in for it. Gallaghers don’t disappear or go quietly and Mickey was about to be thrown into that head first.

As soon as he got home, Lip grabbed his arm and looked in awe. “Dude! Holy shit, no more soul mark!” “Glad to say it too!” “Who’s the lucky guy?” Lip asked, definitely not expecting Ian’s face to drop the way it did.

“I’ll tell you but you better hold up your reputation as a secret keeper.” “My lips are sealed.” Ian’s face lit right back up and he couldn’t help but smile when the name rolled off his lips. “Mickey.” Lip gawked at him, eyes wide. “Milkovich? Buddy, you’d have a better chance with Mickey Mouse.” “Yeah, I know. We fought, fucked, and he made me leave.” “Sounds about right.” Lip shrugged.

“Where’s his mark?” “His hair. Turns out he’s blonde. When we were fighting I grabbed his hair and it changed the same time as my arm.” “He’s not gonna be easy.” “When’s he ever been?” Ian replied, still a little giddy.

“Don’t back down. Be a Gallagher and make him yours.” Lip smiled, wrapping an arm around Ian for a moment, patting his back. “My baby bro got a soulmate!” 

Back home, Mickey was smoking up both packs he had left and fighting back the tears he always denied himself of crying. It couldn’t be Ian. It had to be Angie or some other chick he boned. This wasn’t right. 

Mandy busted in without knocking. “Go the fuck away!” Was his greeting. “Ordered pizza, fucktard, starve or don’t.” Mandy tossed a pair of sock she saw on the floor at him.

Mickey and Ian were on two different plains. Ian was anxious, but somehow in a positive way and Mickey’s stomach was in knots. He blared his music loud that night and drank himself to sleep.


End file.
